A conventional display panel has a flat shape; thus the external shape of a portion of an object (e.g., a display device or an electronic device) mounted with the display panel, in which the portion is provided with the display panel, has been required to be flat.
In recent years, flexible display panels have been developed (Patent Document 1). The external shape of a flexible display panel is not limited to a flat shape. Thus, the external shape of a portion provided with a flexible display panel of an object mounted with the display panel is not necessarily flat. As a result, the external shape of an object mounted with a flexible display panel can be designed more freely, and for example, a high-value-added design can be applied.